


Luka Knows When He’s Needed Most

by Azeran



Series: Miraculous [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, POV Luka Couffaine, Protective Luka Couffaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: Through thick and thin, Luka will be there to help Marinette. It’s what friends do.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773388
Comments: 28
Kudos: 209





	Luka Knows When He’s Needed Most

**Author's Note:**

> Have some short cuteness, because I wanted an excuse to procrastinate on all the other stuff I should be working on!

Luka knew she was tired, but this? It hurt to watch. Marinette was positively drooping over the sketchbook splayed open across her knees, her bluish-black fringe making the shadows under her eyes even more darker than normal. The charcoal pencil she held in her hand had been steadily growing looser and looser, until Luka heard it drop with a dull click to the bedroom floor, rolling away into the unknown. And its owner? She didn’t notice. Marinette just kept on dozing, her pale face wan in the dim twilight haze filtering in through the skylight.

Sighing heavily, Luka set his guitar aside and crept over to the slumbering brunette. “Marinette?” He gently touched her shoulder, her skin cool through the thin material of her blouse. Maybe she was coming down with something. With how hard she’d been working lately, he wouldn’t be surprised. 

“Mmn…” Marinette shifted under his touch, mumbling something unintelligible. “Nooo. Five more minutes..”

Luka winced, hesitating. He wanted to let her sleep as long as she wanted. But first, he needed to get her away from her desk. She deserved to rest comfortably in her own bed. “Marinette? Hey, Mari.” Luka gave her the softest of shakes, gliding his palm up and down her arm. “I need you to wake up for me, just for a second.”

Inky lashes fluttered ever so softly, and though it took several seconds, a sliver of dark cerulean finally peeked out and looked up at him. “Luka?”

“Yeah. It’s me.” Luka moved closer and brushed her hair out of her eyes, silently lamenting their dull sheen. “Marinette, you’re exhausted. I think it’s time to put the projects aside and get some rest.”

Marinette sluggishly blinked. “But..I’m not finished yet..”

“That’s okay. You’ll have plenty of time to finish them tomorrow.” Taking her notebook away, Luka carefully closed it and set it aside, watching Marinette’s face for any sign of dismay, or disapproval. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries, even if it was for her own good. “Do you think you can stand up?”

“Maybe? I don’t know...everything’s all fuzzy. I can barely keep my eyes open…”

He wasn’t surprised. This was beyond exhaustion. Marinette was completely sleep deprived, and she needed to rest. NOW. “Alright. I need you to lift your arm, Marinette. This one right here,” Luka gave her right arm a light squeeze, “and put it around my neck.”

It took a minute for her to respond, but she finally managed to drape her arm around him, her pale hand limply cupping the side of his neck. “So tired…” 

“I know, beautiful.” Luka carefully lifted the petite girl out of her chair, holding her bridal style. “I’m going to put you in your bed, okay? But I’ll need you to hold on tight. I don’t want to drop you.” 

Marinette mumbled something unintelligible, though she must’ve understood him; Luka felt her fingers grip at his hoodie, her warm breath fanning across the exposed skin of his neck and jawline. 

Any other time, the contact would’ve made him shiver with pleasure. Marinette needed him though. He had to focus. So, cradling her against his chest, Luka carried her across the room to the narrow ladder leading up to her miniature loft. It took some finagling on his part, but he was able to scale the ladder and crawl onto the wooden platform relatively quickly. 

“Here you go,” Luka murmured, draping her across the covers as gently as he could. Marinette looked painfully washed out against the vibrantly pink bedspread, like a black and and white painting of a model in repose. She was still lovely, but the healthy glow to her cheeks was missing. And Luka couldn’t remember the last time he saw her eyes sparkle with excitement, or heard anything more than the faintest swell of her sweet melody. It broke his heart. 

“I’m so sorry. I wish I could help you more..”

Marinette stirred, a slight tremble running through her fingers. “You do help, Luka..” she breathed a weak sigh and opened her eyes again, the cool sapphire awash with the barest glitter of fresh tears. “You help me so much. I wouldn’t know what to do if I didn’t have you.”

Luka stared down at her, feeling a blush starting to heat his cheeks. “Don’t think about that. You’re my friend, Marinette. I’ll always be here for you, whenever you need me.” He grabbed a folded blanket at the edge of the bed and draped it over her, only to find her hand on his wrist, holding him close. 

“Will you stay..?” Marinette peered up at him with a beauteous, trembling smile. “I think I’d sleep better, if I knew you were here.”

No force on earth could possibly drag him away from her side. “Of course I will.” Luka took the spot between her and the wall and wrapped her up in his arms, his chin resting on top of her head. She snuggled into him like she was made to be there, her damp cheek pressed above his heart. “You’ll be alright,” he whispered into her hair, pressing a kiss to the silky strands. “I’m not going anywhere. I swear.”

“Thank you, Luka...” Marinette’s lips touched his collarbone, branding him with a kiss before the fatigue caught back up with her. 

But even as she fell asleep again, Luka never let go. He held her against him and breathed in the eternally sweet scent that perfumed her skin, dragging his fingertips up and down the ridges of her ribs in a calming caress. He’d keep it up all night, if he had to. Marinette needed to feel safe, loved. And right now, there was nothing more important to him than being here to support her. 


End file.
